Héroe en bisonte volador
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: One-shot: Luego de su matrimonio, Kya realiza una llamada a casa, sólo para saber lo sucedido con ese héroe que la extraña profundamente.


**Hola a todos, y gracias por seguir mis historias. Ahorita encontré un pequeño espacio en la agenda de fin de semestre, y se me ocurrió seguir con esta historia (que había borrado el archivo original, pero mi hermana Diaang me dijo que sería buena idea continuarla… se nota cuánto aprecio mis historias). Tengo planeado hacer una serie de One-shots donde se narren asuntos familiares Kataang, desde puntos de vista inusuales, pero depende del tiempo y qué tanto tenga que leer para la escuela (y lectura recreativa, claro).**

* * *

1.- Nota: en cursivas está lo del tiempo presente. Los recuerdos están en letra normal.

2.- Otra nota: aquí hay un headcanon perteneciente a "Correo Aéreo", y apenas son unas cuantas líneas… No le presten mucha atención.

**Ya saben la letanía: avatar pertenece a sus creadores, derechos de Viacom, Mike y Bryan trabajan como esclavos para que tengamos la serie, y yo sólo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

**Héroe en bisonte volador.**

_No es nostalgia lo que me arremetió hoy en la mañana, y no, mi pecho no se oprimió al recordar la primera decepción amorosa de mi juventud._

_Es increíble ver cuántos teléfonos puedes encontrar el día de hoy, siendo muy sencillo llamar a casa desde casi cualquier punto del mundo. Justo hoy acabo de encontrar una cabina telefónica en este lado del Reino Tierra; es mi luna de miel, y no debería sentirme con esta opresión en medio del corazón. Aunque el paisaje sea casi paradisiaco, siento que me falta una palabra o un gesto de cariño sincero; me falta la sonrisa que me pueda transmitir una palabra de él… La cabina me tienta a entrar, pero sé que no debería._

_Entonces entro, y le pido a la telefonista que marque hacia Ciudad República. Más específicamente, a la Isla del templo aire._

_Mientras ella se encarga de transferir mi llamada, espero entre esos pequeños recuerdos que hay dentro de mí._

Estaba saliendo con un muchacho, y saldría al centro de la ciudad al Salón Kuzon con aquel ingrato, un lugar muy popular entre la juventud rebelde que gustaba del baile, nómadas como ese chico, y como yo. El punto es que el idiota me invito, y extrañamente olvidé su nombre en estos momentos. Le había avisado a mamá que esa noche iría a Ciudad República, y que me ayudara a que papá no se sintiera tan molesto respecto a la situación… Sin embargo, justo cuando me preparaba para salir, papá entró por la puerta de mi cuarto un tanto molesto:

-¿Se puede, hija? – preguntó.

-Adelante – respondí, peinando mi cabello en una coleta singular.

Me hallaba frente al espejo y miré sus ojos preocupados, celosos de las circunstancias.

-Así que ¿Saldrás?

-Mamá te lo dijo ¿Cierto?

-Katara es bastante permisiva cuando se trata de las citas…

Se sentó sobre la cama, viendo cómo arreglaba los últimos detalles de mi cabello.

-¿Y quién es ese chico con el que has estado saliendo?

Lo miré arqueando un poco la ceja, pues me llamó la atención la pregunta:

-Es un chico que hace trucos con aros de fuego en el parque central. Su madre era una nómada del Reino Tierra; tiene un espíritu muy libre…

-Igual que el tuyo. Tienes el corazón de un nómada; está en tu sangre.

-Papá, yo soy una maestra agua, no una maestra aire.

-Lo sé, pero… - suspiró, ya que la conversación se había desviado - . Escucha, Kya. Sea quien sea ese muchacho, debes protegerte ¿De acuerdo? Si algo sale mal, no dudes en llamar a casa.

-Estaré bien papá. Te lo prometo.

Me levanté de la silla, y tomé mi alforja del perchero de la habitación. Todavía alcancé a escuchar su voz antes de salir, haciendo que virara ligeramente:

-Te sienta bien ese peinado, hija. Sólo era eso.

-Gracias…

Respondí, y enseguida salí de la habitación…

_Alguien contesta al otro lado del teléfono. Es Tenzin:_

_-¿Cómo has estado, Kya? ¿Cómo ha estado la luna de miel?_

_-Todo está excelente, pero quería saber cómo están por aquel lado._

_-Es un ambiente normal, aunque ahora no hay quien me quite a Bumi con sus bromas pesadas._

_-¿Bumi está allí?_

_-Vacaciones de las Fuerzas Unidas… Ahora tengo que entretenerlo._

_Río un poco recordando la manera en que juegan, aunque tengo ganas de escuchar a alguien más._

_-¿Y papá? – pregunto._

_-Ahora no está, salió a dar una vuelta en Appa. Necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza… Pero está nuestra madre._

_Le pido que me pase a mamá, quien de inmediato me contesta con júbilo._

_-¡Kya, hija! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la luna de miel? ¿Está todo bien?_

_-Estoy bien, mamá. Todos los paisajes del Reino Tierra están excelentes, pero tuve la necesidad de llamar a casa para ver cómo se encontraban todos._

_-Aquí estamos muy bien, y haces falta. No hay quien alimente a los lémures, o alguien que cante "túnel secreto" a los pequeños niños monjes. Al aire le hace falta una sonrisa…_

_-¿Al aire?_

_-Aang está aún un poco triste. Los primeros días se pasó preguntando si habías llamado…_

_-Sólo he estado lejos cinco días._

_-Igual. Cada día regresaba a casa, e incluso antes de preguntarme sobre cómo estaban los acólitos o la comida, o incluso yo, pedía saber si habías llamado a casa. Me recordó aquella vez que estuvo pegado al teléfono durante la noche, esa vez que saliste con el chico malabarista…_

Con el malabarista… ¿Cómo olvidar esa noche?

Él también estaba saliendo con otra chica, una trabajadora del Salón Kuzon. Al parecer, esa noche ella no debía de estar por ese rumbo, y los planes de aquel imbécil se vinieron abajo.

No supe cómo reaccionar; sólo recuerdo con claridad que hice hielo el líquido de su vaso, propinándole un puñetazo a media nariz. Presiento que quedó con algo más que un simple moretón…

Me sentí como una estúpida, como una niña boba que se había enamorado como una idiota de un completo descerebrado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lloré por un momento, pero fue más por coraje que otro sentimiento; el tranvía en el que subí iba vacío, y me dirigí al mirador de la bahía. No eran horas para que yo siguiera caminando en la calle, con mis escasos dieciséis años y un corazón molido. ¿Quién era yo?

Justo debajo de un poste, encontré una pequeña cabina telefónica, donde se podía hablar cinco minutos, cuatro minutos más de los que necesitaba ¿A dónde llamé? Sí, a casa. Y al parecer, papá estuvo pendiente del teléfono toda esa noche.

_-…no lo pude quitar de allí. Cuando llamaste, de inmediato tomó a Appa y fue en tu búsqueda. Sólo hasta que llegaste pudo dormir tranquilo._

-Fue un tonto contigo ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-No supo con quién se metía; no supo lo que tenía… eres demasiada mujer para él.

No dije nada entonces. Él, en cambio, prosiguió:

-Escucha, hija; el amor es difícil cuando eres joven pero, para poder tomar decisiones correctas, tendrás que caerte un sinfín de ocasiones. Los corazones más hermosos son los que tienen muchas costuras, por aquí y por allá – dijo, señalando su propio pecho – e incluso parecieran estar descompuestos. Sin embargo, es una buena señal; es la señal de que sabes amar. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Tenzin se cayó de la patineta de aire?

Me reí un poco, pues la caída había sido sumamente graciosa.

-Aunque se cayó y lloró, siguió intentándolo… Lo importante es que no dejes de amar sólo porque alguien no supo qué hacer con tanto amor, hija. – Finalizó así, sonriéndome como siempre, pero siendo ésta vez un tanto más especial.

-Gracias papá. A ti siempre te amaré – le dije, lanzándome hacia sus brazos…

Después de que aterrizamos, mamá nos recibió, y luego de ello me fui a dormir. Mi papá había sido la estrella de la noche.

_-Lo recuerdo muy bien – contesto – Y ¿Por qué salió?_

_-Sigue un poco triste. Eres su pequeña aún. Desde la boda está así… _

Entonces me cuenta lo sucedido aquel día:

En parte es lo que viene a mi memoria, y por otra lo que mamá me cuenta, porque las acciones comienzan a cobrar sentido. Esa mañana de mi boda, mientras mamá, Lin y la tía Toph me ayudaban con mi vestimenta, papá entró con cautela a la habitación.

-Cariño ¿Acaso no se ve hermosa nuestra hija? – exclamó mi madre, abrazando a papá.

-Ella es hermosa. Incluso sin ese vestido lo seguiría siendo.

La sonrisa era sincera, pero herida. Mi mamá intentó enjugar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, en tanto mi tía Toph reía de la situación, e incluso Lin me abrazaba, deseándome lo mejor en mi nueva etapa. Estaba muy nerviosa ese día, e incluso pude ver momentos en que papá no estuvo cerca de la fiesta…

_-Tu padre se fue a dar una vuelta en Appa, y después regresó. Luego habló contigo, y luego de que te fuiste, nos quedamos a conversar y a bailar un poco…_

Caminé entre uno de los jardines de aquel austero pero elegante lugar. No esperé encontrar a papá sentado allí, quien de inmediato advirtió mi presencia.

-Hola – saludé.

-Kya… - levantó su mirada, pidiéndome que me sentara junto a él.

No dijimos nada en un instante pequeñísimo.

-Hermosa tarde ¿no crees, hija?

-Lo es… Pero ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada… Es sólo que hace unos días eras una niña que llamaba a casa, con el corazoncito destrozado… Y yo era un súper papá sobre un bisonte volador. Ahora soy…

-Eres mi papá, y eres mi héroe.

Ambos nos abrazamos, y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

-Límpiate las lágrimas, hija. No quiero que piensen que arruiné tu boda… Sé que serás muy feliz en esta nueva etapa.

-Te voy a extrañar. No has arruinado nada.

Llevó uno de mis mechones hacia atrás de mi oreja.

-Aquella vez no me dejaste acabar mi oración: Tienes el corazón de un nómada; está en tu sangre…

-Pero yo no soy una maestra aire…

-No se necesita de poderes para burlarse de la gravedad, Kya. Recuerda que papá está en equilibrio porque conoce lo mejor de cada maestro; todos somos uno en realidad… Y eres hija de un maestro aire.

-Papá…

Seguimos abrazados por un momento más, contemplando cómo el sol pasaba al ocaso:

-Si llegaras a necesitar ayuda, y quisieras regresar a casa, no dudes en llamar a tu viejo…

-¡Papá!…

-Uno nunca sabe. Si no eres feliz en donde estás, dime y yo iré.

-Estaré bien. Todo estará muy bien.

Y en eso entró mamá, para regresar a la fiesta los tres juntos.

_-Eres su única hija... Los papás tienen una conexión especial con sus pequeñas niñas. Además, eres su primogénita._

_-Entonces ¿Ha esperado a que yo llame?_

_-Así es, Kya._

_Y de repente alcanzo a escuchar una voz en el fondo, una diferente a la de mis hermanos o a la de los monjes:_

_-¿Es Kya la que está llamando?_

_Y mamá asiente. Es él… Es mi papá._

* * *

**De acuerdo, one-shot muy chafa. Acepto críticas, quejas o sugerencias.**


End file.
